


Remember

by Clarke_kom_eden



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 5x13 imagine, Angst, F/M, Season/Series 05, Second hand confessions, Worried Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarke_kom_eden/pseuds/Clarke_kom_eden
Summary: A 5x13 Fic. Completely bellarke centric. No actual Clarke, but lots of talking about her. Why is Madi here, without Clarke? Bellamy worries, and Madi and Octavia know the truth.





	Remember

Madi drove the rover furiously back into the desert, and as soon as they arrived Jackson tended to Gaia. The others gathered in discussion, Octavia looking around nervously, waiting to face her people. No one was sure where to start, but Bellamy was desperate to find out what had brought them all together, without Clarke. His first instinct was to check in with Madi.  
‘You alright?’ He asked her.  
‘I am, but Clarke's in trouble.’  
Murphy raised his eyebrows,  
‘No surprise there.’  
Madi ignored him and continued to address only Bellamy.  
‘I know she left you, but she regrets it so much. She cares, more than you'll ever know. She stayed behind to get Raven and Shaw back and to stop McCreary.’  
‘By herself?’ Bellamy asked, frustrated. Why did Clarke always have to do this. They could have worked on a plan together.  
Echo had spent years learning Bellamy's micro expressions. Sometimes it was the only way she could gauge his feelings, he kept so much bottled up, and she watched his face intently as Madi spoke. She could see it clearly, that look in his eyes, the one she had not seen in six years, when they had left Clarke behind.  
'It’s her mistake to fix.’ Echo tried, but It came out much harsher than she’d intended. She just meant that she understood it was something Clarke felt she had to do, to make things right.  
Bellamy could not hide the panic in his voice.  
‘We have to go back.’  
There was a momentary pause, and Murphy was the first to respond, still on a high from their daring rescue.  
‘Bellamy’s right. If McCreary gets Shaw to launch those missiles we're all dead anyway.’  
Throughout all of this, Octavia too had watched Bellamy's face, and it pained her now to see the anguish there, and to know she could have been the cause of so much more. She finally knew what she had to do.  
‘But without the numbers, it's suicide, and Wonkru won't follow me anymore. But they'll fall behind our commander.’ She turned to look at Madi. ‘Can you do it?’  
Madi realised what she meant. She was shocked and if she was really honest, completely terrified. But she had to brave, for Clarke.  
‘I can.’  
Bellamy stepped in.  
'Wait. I already put you in danger once, and I'm sorry for it. I don't want to make that mistake again.’  
Madi could see he still felt guilty, even after they’d left him to die.  
'But she needs you. She wants me to do this now, and she's sorry too. You can't leave her.’  
Bellamy bent down and put a reassuring hand on Madi's arm, looking at her sincerely.  
'Madi, I’m not going to, I could never. Not again. But we’ll find another way.’  
'Bellamy, I know I said that she’d never forgive you, but I was wrong. I didn't know before. If you want forgiveness, she’ll give it to you. Remember?’  
Madi had so many conversations swimming about in her mind, and she had seen it all. It was as if the flame had pulled all these significant moments from Clarke's memories, absorbed the knowledge from them, to use when it needed, and to learn from them. All of Bellamy and Clarke’s conversations, all of the forgiveness and understanding and strength they gave each other, were all in there.  
Bellamy’s heart skipped a beat at her words, as he realised what Madi knew. He had no idea how to respond, as the others looked on. It was Echo that broke the silence.  
'Then let's go.’

After the insisted upon waste of time ceremony, as Murphy called it, Wonkru had their commander, and the group prepared for battle. But Echo could not shake the feeling in her stomach. The real reason they were marching. Bellamy had been silent since his talk with Madi, and Echo could see that he was lost in thought and worry. As they began their walk, she couldn't stop herself.  
'I’m ready to fight Bellamy. For the valley, for our friends. I know why I'm marching. I need to know why you are.’  
'For the same reason you are. If McCreary fires those missiles, we’re all dead. It's now or never.’  
'For all we know, Shaw's already broken, and we’re walking into another trap. So I’ll ask again. Why do you march?’  
Octavia watched their interaction. There was no time for this, and as much as she disliked Echo, she hated to watch her beg. She knew that Bellamy could never tell her, so she stepped in.  
'Bellamy, owes you the truth, Echo. All of it. But I think you already know, so stop wasting time and focus.’  
'And why do you march, Octavia?’ Echo rounded on her instantly, defensive, 'Who do you have left to fight for? Wonkru don't want you. You were ready to kill Bellamy, and Clarke. Now you want to save them?’  
'I let them down. All of them. I owe my brother this at least.’  
'Owe him what?!’  
'I died the day Lincoln died. I won't let that happen to him.’  
Bellamy should have stopped her. He should have told Octavia that she was wrong, but he didn't. It was pointless. Octavia looked at him, tears filling her eyes at her own mention of Lincoln, the remembrance of the pain, long buried, but yet still so raw. She turned to face only Bellamy.  
'I knew. I knew what she was to you, and I still...I can never make it up to you. But we will get her back. I swear it.’ She walked ahead, a renewed fight inside her, leaving Bellamy to deal with the fall out of her second hand confession.  
Echo was kinder and more understanding than he felt he deserved, their talk brief, the war overshadowing its importance. But it was done now, and Bellamy had no one left to hide behind. The land, Raven, the survival of the human race, but he knew why he marched. He marched for her.


End file.
